


Setting An Example

by KeoProductions



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeoProductions/pseuds/KeoProductions
Summary: "One kiss," He says, and just before I can thank him he hastens, "And no telling anyone. This stays a secret between us."





	Setting An Example

**Author's Note:**

> 'cuz i'm a sinner, may as well embrace it ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ

I sigh, eyes downcast on the edge of my bed, wondering what to tell Yixing. Someone finally asked me on a date, and though I don't really like the guy, I'm still nervous about it. We all know what happens at the end, the goodnight kiss the two share right before the girl goes inside.

I cover my face, blushing hard. _I'm so nervous! I've never kissed in my life! What if I do it wrong and he doesn't want to see me anymore? Yixing would never see me again if I screwed this up!_

Whining, I lie back and stare at my ceiling. I can hear my brother playing his guitar across the hall, and I close my eyes in thought. Yixing's had girlfriends before, so he **_has_**  to know how to kiss. I know he's always the first one to end it, so they don't break up because he's a **_bad_**  kisser...

With a sudden burst of determination, I jump up and run into the hall, a smile on my face. I knock gently on his bedroom door, and I hear the guitar strums stop. "Come in," He calls, and I peek my head in to look at him. He's wearing a white t-shirt and some sweats, his relaxing clothes, so I know he's not about to go out somewhere.

"Could you help me with something?" I ask him, and he sets down his guitar.

"Sure, what do you need?" He quips, and I feel my heart skip a beat. Shimmying into the room, I shut the door behind me and lean against it bashfully. Now that I'm here, I'm embarrassed about my troubles. _What if he makes fun of me_ , I think. Then I berate myself, knowing Yixing would **_never_**  make fun of me.

"Um..." I start, feeling my face grow hot. I see Yixing smile, before patting the spot on the bed next to him. I scamper over to him, but sit down tentatively beside him.

"What is it?" He hums, feeling my warm cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you sick or something?" I shake my head, pressing my lips together shyly.

"I just... oooohh, this is embarrassing..!" I mutter, covering my face. "I need advice for a date, Yixing." I force out, and I feel him tense on the bed next to me.

"A date?" He repeats slowly. I uncover my face and nod at him. "With who?"

"It doesn't matter," I dodge, looking away. I stare at his guitar instead, which is now lying on the floor by my feet.

"I need to know so I can help you, _____." He says gently, and I look back at him with wide eyes. "It'd be easier to give you advice if I knew what the guy was like." He explains.

I nod again, looking down at my lap. "Y-Yeah, but I don't need advice on the **_date_** , per say..." I mumble, feeling even redder. I ponder just leaving, but I'm already this far! "I just.. I don't know how to kiss."

"To **_kiss?_** " Yixing reiterates in astonishment, leaning back. "You must be serious about this guy." He says quietly, and for some reason, he looks a little sad. "Well, I can't really help with that. All I can say is to stay calm. Don't be nervous when you do it." He shrugs.

"I can't do that!" I wiggle in protest, glaring at my feet. "Just **_thinking_**  about it makes me anxious." My toes curl in from the nerves. "I can't be calm." Yixing sighs, looking at me for a while before replying.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asks, "I can't kiss him for you."

Then, I look up at him, lips parted in awe. This is the perfect time to get what I want! "Yixing, teach me how to kiss!" I exclaim, turning to face him and grabbing his hands.

"H-Huh?" He stammers, scooting away slightly. "Teach you?"

"Uh-huh!" I nod, smiling hopefully. If Yixing teaches me, then I'll have nothing to worry about. "You've kissed your girlfriends, haven't you?" I ask.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't--"

" ** _Please?_** " I jut out my bottom lip pleadingly, and he falters. "If I mess up this date, I'll cry forever." I don't mean it, but I know what to say to get him to listen to me.

He frowns at me, disapproving, but when I continue to pout, he sighs in defeat. "Alright, fine." He says, and I clap my hands together in thanks.

"You're the best brother ever!" I giggle, and he spares me a small smile.

"Tell me what you already know, and we can work from there." He starts, and I lean back, pursing my lips together as I thought about it. I recall all the kissing scenes I've seen in movies, and what I've seen from our parents, only to find myself getting nervous again.

"Um... they put their lips together, and..." I wrinkle my nose, tilting my head in confusion. "Is that all?" I ask, glancing at him for approval. He looks amused.

"There's more to it than that, but I guess you have the gist of it." He chuckles, and I shake my head, frowning.

"I want to be good at it, Yixing, I need to know more than the **_gist._** " I complain, and for some reason, he starts to look uncomfortable.

"Look, maybe you should ask mom or dad about this, I'm not the best person to--" He starts, but I cut him off with a surprised yelp.

"What?!" I shout, turning pink at the idea. "I couldn't ask them that! It's too embarrassing! I'd--" He suddenly covers my mouth with his hand, shutting me up.

"Be quiet, I get it, fine." He mumbles quickly, whispering as if we were holding a secret meeting. His cheeks were turning red, too. "Then I'll tell you what I know, alright? But after that, I can't help." I smile beneath his fingers, satisfied, and he pulls his hand away. "Kissing isn't that hard, you just have to follow what the other person is doing." When I make a confused face, he blushes more. "It's hard to explain." He sighs.

"I'm listening." I encourage him, setting my hands in my lap.

"Okay..." He says unsurely, looking as if he regretted something. "When you kiss, it's usually the guy who starts moving his lips, but girls can start it, too," He adds in a rush. "After that happens, the other just has to follow the other person's lips." He finishes softly.

"So it's like Simon Says?" I quip.

"If you want to look at it that way, sure." He nods. "But the kiss is more than just putting your lips together. It should make you feel nice inside, giddy, almost. If you really like the person, it'll be easy to kiss them." He explains things more relaxedly now. "The guy will feel the same way." He finishes.

"Wow..." I utter in awe, looking down and grabbing my cheeks. "That sounds so nice." I allow myself to think about it a little, and Yixing sits patiently for me to daydream. After a bit, I start shaking my head and close my eyes. "But I still don't know how to kiss! I know you said to follow his move, but what if I can't?" I ask.

"Hey, hey," Yixing moves my hands aside and tilts my chin up, so that I'm forced to look him in the eye. "It's okay be a little nervous, just don't freeze up over it." He comforts, seeming to understand my struggle completely. "It'll take a few times for you to be great, though. Every first kiss is sort of awkward." He says.

"Really?" I mutter in disappointment. "Will he hate me if I'm bad at it?" I ask in fear.

"If he does, then he's not the right guy for you." Yixing tells me seriously, and I look down again. "You'll be fine, though. I'm positive." He reassures, patting my head. "You've always been a fast learner." He reminds me.

With another opportunity, I peer up at him, biting my bottom lip. He seems to recognize my expression and makes a cautious face. "Yixing," I say, latching onto his sweatpants to secure him. I do it unconsciously, but it seems to keep him tethered. "Will you show me how?" I ask.

He simply gapes at me, before trying to move my hands away from his pants, but I hold on desperately. "_____, I can't do that, we're brother and sister." He practically begs me, but I don't release him in fear of denial.

"But you're the only one who can help me! I don't trust anyone else enough to ask something like this!" I confess, hanging my head and blushing madly. "It's not like it'll matter, it's only a kiss." _Only a kiss_ , I repeat in my head. If that were only it, I wouldn't be asking for it in the first place. I can easily just transfer that mindset to the real deal if I wanted to. But I know what I'm truly aiming for and keep insisting. "Please, Yixing." I add weakly, bordering on real tears. "I really want to learn..."

I feel his hands on my wrists loosen, before they land on my shoulders and move me back slightly. I look up at him, and his entire face is a deep shade of red. His lips are pressed together unsurely, and he taking in the sight of me, debating whether or not to give in.

"One kiss," He says, and just before I can thank him he hastens, "And no telling **_anyone._**  This stays a secret between **_us._** " He says, holding out his pinky. The thought of it being a secret makes my heart pound, and I shakily wrap my pinky around his before nodding. "Okay..." He breathes, moving one hand to my cheek instead. "Okay..." He repeats, voice wavering slightly. "Remember, follow my lead, got it?" He asks, and I nod again, blood rushing in anticipation. He begins to lean forward, when he suddenly says, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I ask nervously, gripping his sweatpants tighter. He glances down at my fists briefly before looking back at my eyes.

"_____, it's weird if you stare at him while he's kissing you. You just have to **_feel_**  it. With your body." He instructs, and I shut my eyelids obediently, wanting to do this right. "Good." I hear him mutter, "Then... I'm going to kiss you now."

I wait one second, two seconds, three, and then I feel Yixing's lips brush mine hesitantly. They hover there for a moment and I fidget my fingers, before his lips press into mine completely. I inhale sharply through my nose, overwhelmed with the sudden closeness of his body and mine, and nearly whimper when his jaw starts moving. I feel myself do the same, mirroring his movements as best I can, but it's awkward and I'm too slow. It's slow and warm and glaringly different from my racing heart and mind.

After a full minute, I can't hold back my noise of embarrassment and pull away. "I--" I want to say something, but I can't find the right words. I watch Yixing open his eyes, his still parted lips a light red from the kiss, and look straight at me. The look in his eye makes me even more shy for some reason, and I let go of his pants finally.

At that, he drops his hand from my cheek and pulls his arms to himself. "See?" He asks. "Wasn't that hard." He clears his throat, and his eyes look normal again, but he's still blushing a lot.

"So?" I ask tentatively, biting my bottom lip. I can still feel them tingling from when his were on mine. "How was it?"

"You were, uh, great." He says, looking embarrassed. His reaction makes me even worse, and I cover my face entirely and whine.

"I did terrible! Don't lie to me!" I cry, knowing my efforts were a complete waste of time. "I'll never be a good kisser! I'll never get married!"

"Hey," Yixing coos, forcing my hands away and pinning them down when I try to raise them again. "I just said you were great. Please, don't cry." He begs, wiping away my tears. "Your date will be so blown away, he won't know what hit him." He smiles, trying to be comforting, but I don't buy it.

"Did you feel anything, then?" I ask quietly, and Yixing blinks at me. "If I'm a good kisser, then you would have felt something." I say more demandingly. He releases me again, looking reluctant.

"I, uh," He doesn't have an answer for me, and I glare at him, more tears spilling over.

"You're a good kisser, so I felt something." I say accusingly, even though I haven't stated an argument. "I need you to feel something, too, in order to be good!" I cross my arms in a huff, looking away from him. I decide not to cover my face this time, since he's already seen me cry. The tears don't stop, either, so I can't do anything about it.

"Look, it's your first kiss, and the only one I said I'd give you." Yixing tells me sternly, but I stubbornly avoid his gaze. "If you're not satisfied with my help, then go find someone else." When I look at him in defeat, my glare disappearing and my mouth falling open in shock, he looks like he regrets saying it.

"F-Fine, then..!" I stutter, standing up and turning away. "Go back to your dumb guitar playing." I'm starting to walk away when Yixing suddenly grabs my wrist, pulling me back. I stumble back onto the bed, my head spinning from emotions and the fast movement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Yixing whispers, taking my hands in apology. "Please don't go, I'll keep helping you." When I sniffle and stare at him in question, he says, "One more kiss. I think we just did it wrong, that's all." He smiles softly. Without saying anything, I nod and look away. "Face me, I think that's what made it awkward." He suggests, tugging my knee lightly.

Once I situate myself cross legged on his bed, mirroring him, I say, "I feel a little far now." My voice is scratchy from crying, but I don't focus on it. Yixing makes an unpleasant face, before quietly suggesting I move a little closer. I do, and our legs press into each other uncomfortably, but we're still too far. If I were to lean in, I'd be stretching my neck and it still wouldn't be nice.

"I don't know what to..." Yixing mumbles, unable to come up with a solution, but I do. Praising myself internally for coming up with it, I uncross my legs and set them on either side of him, scooting up into his lap. He makes a surprised sound, leaning back when I set my hands on his shoulders and smile at him. "What are you doing?" He asks me frantically, beet red again.

"This way we're not too far." I pout. I thought I did something smart. Then, with a bite of his lip, he nods in agreement. I smile again, happy that he agreed. "So this will fix it?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

"It should." Yixing replies, his hands resting on my hips hesitantly as he looks down at me. This time, he doesn't have to tell me to close my eyes, and I wait for him to make the first move. When his lips envelop mine one more time, I feel the instant difference. We're even closer now, and I notice more things. How we're breathing the same air, how his fingers dig in a little on my skin, how when his lips move this time, I can hardly hold back a pleasured noise.

My noise seems to relax Yixing, and I feel his shoulders untense, then him leaning forward slightly to press into the kiss, which makes it more enjoyable. I open my mouth more, and so does he. The next thing I know, the kiss feels different than before, too. It makes my entire body warm, my toes curl, and my hands make a gentle fist in his shirt as he kisses me deeper.

The second time I make a pleasured noise, Yixing moves back slightly, opening his eyes slightly to look at me. I open my eyes, too, but am too shy to say anything. He looks so good, cheeks tinted, lips spread, and bangs messed up. But the thing that gets me most is the look in his eye. The same one from before is back, and it doesn't go away.

Before I know it, he mumbles, "One more time," and kisses me again. I don't protest, having wanted the same thing, but was too embarrassed to ask for it. It felt weird, but I was liking the way Yixing kissed me. It made me tingle, grow hot, and I found my hands sliding from his shoulders to the back of his neck, where they lace and hold on.

I don't know what's happening inside my body, but it makes me fidgety and squirmy. I keep moving my fingers, moving my legs, until finally my hands are in his hair, grabbing gently at his raven locks, and my ankles are crossed at his butt. Our mouths are even more open than before, too, and Yixing keeps pushing his face closer, then pulling back, and doing it again. It's rhythmic, and it makes me do the same.

My body feels so light, and when he pulls my hips a little closer, I barely notice. But, I make a small sound when I feel something wet touch the tip of my tongue briefly before it disappears. I'm confused and shocked, until it happens again and I realize it's Yixing's tongue. He pulls back then, looking at me and gripping my sides suddenly harder.

"Can I keep going?" He asks airily, and that makes me hot, too.

"What's going to happen?" I ask him nervously, wanting it but unsure of what to think.

"I'll just, um, kiss you more." He stammers, not knowing how to explain it. "But we'll be, uh, closer." Somehow, that sounds so appealing to me that I find myself nodding before making the decision in my head. "Lie back." I listen, flushing as my hair spreads out beside my head and he sits between my open legs. My ankles are still locked at his butt, and I move them up to his lower back to get more comfortable. "Tell me if you want to stop." He says distractedly, moving my bangs out of my face.

I don't say anything, but instead pull him down, my hands still in his hair. When our lips meet, my eyes shut and I'm thrown back into that blissful state of being nowhere, just with Yixing. I completely forget that we're at home, upstairs in his unlocked bedroom, that our parents are out, that something deep in my gut tells me that this should feel wrong, but it doesn't. Yixing's lips feel so good on mine and I never want it to stop.

He pulls away, then comes back, his tongue darting in my mouth, then leaving. It's exciting, not knowing what will happen next, and before long I'm panting from getting so worked up. With tears pricking my eyes, the next time he pulls away I whine. "I... I think I..." I drop my legs from his back, and my feet fall on the sheets with a small "thud". "I think I peed." I admit, blushing hard.

"Huh?" Yixing asks, confused and looking down. There's no stain or wet spot, so he looks back to me in bewilderment. "You're fine." He says.

"No, it's wet." I shake my head, knowing he's wrong.

"Oh," He suddenly chuckles, but I don't get what's so funny and look at him in disbelief. "It's not pee." He promises. "It's called precum." He explains, taking one of my hands. "Your body releases it when it feels turned on."

"Is that bad?" I mumble, feeling embarrassed even though I don't know why. He shakes his head and smiles slightly.

"No, it just means you really like what I'm doing." He bites his bottom lip suddenly, still smiling like he can't help it. "I'm the same." He tells me, and I open my mouth in surprise.

"Really?" I ask, looking between us. Unlike me, though, I see a small wet spot on his sweatpants, and a large tent that makes my stomach curl. "How come?"

"Because I like it, too." He whispers, leaning down to brush his lips along my jaw. I turn my neck to the other side naturally, and he kisses my nape for a second before pulling back.

"Can I feel?" I ask, not really believing it despite the evidence. Yixing's eyes widen at me in shock, and I see the gears working in his head as he tries to figure something out.

"Are you really naive?" He asks me.

"Naive?" I ask, confused, but he shakes his head before moving my hand down south. I turn my gaze to his pants as he pulls the hem back, and watch my hand disappear in his underear. My fingers run along something stiff, and Yixing bites his lip harder, his brow furrowed as he guides me to the tip of it.

Something comes over me and I wrap my hands around it, rubbing my thumb over the top and coating it in something wet. Yixing moans then, looking at me in embarrassment. "I'm sorry--" He says, but I do it again curiously, and he makes a strangled noise. "_____..." He breathes as I repeat the motion, and soon, he starts making more and more precum.

"Can I taste it?" I ask innocently, and Yixing looks at me hopelessly. "If it's not pee, then it's fine, right?" He groans quietly, before nodding his head and moving off of me. It makes me let go and when my hand is out, I see it's slick and shiny. He watches as I lick my thumb, where most of the white liquid was, and I gasp. "It's sweet!" I exclaim, looking at Yixing in surprise.

"I had... pineapples." He shrugs, out of breath. "It makes my precum sweet." He explains.

"Is it the same for me?" I ask, wondering if I had sweet precum, but Yixing shakes his head.

"It only works for guys." He says. After a short pause, with shy glances and reddened cheeks, I ask him for more. "Wh-What?" He stutters, eyes widening.

"Can I have more?" I repeat, licking my lips. "It tastes good."

"I-I guess so." Yixing stammers, looking away from me. He doesn't move, so I crawl over to him, hooking my fingers in his pants. The action galvanizes him into helping me, and once his sweats are pooled loosely around his feet, I gaze at him with fascination.

Without saying anything, I wrap my hand around him again, rubbing my thumb over the slit at the top. Yixing breathes out unsteadily, watching my finger move, before covering my hand with his and moving it down. He wordlessly brings it back up, and I pick up on what he's showing me, sliding my hand in the same motion.

"Yay,~" I smile when his precum comes out faster than before. I pull my hair back with my free hand and lean down, wrapping my lips around the crown and licking up the sweet juice. Yixing moans loudly, unable to hold it back. I feel one hand rest on my shoulder and the other in my hair, and he gently guides me up and down, before asking if I'd try sucking a bit. When I do, he starts to pant louder, faster, and sometimes his hips will jerk up and fill my mouth deeper.

People were always amazed by my no-gag reflex, and I'm glad I was born that way when he accidentally moves up too far. His head hits the back of my throat, but I keep sucking, pressing my tongue along the bottom of him because he tastes so good. It's unlike any flavor I've ever had, yet so much like all my favorite candies.

Suddenly, with a loud moan of my name, Yixing releases lots of precum. I suck it all greedily, licking it up and pulling up slowly, making sure to get it all before leaving him with a small "pop".

"What happened?" I ask him, and he sighs heavily, falling back onto his pillows limply.

"I came." He says, but I still don't understand. I look down at his stiff member, and when I see that some liquid was still leaking out, I move back down to lick it. "A-Ahh.." Yixing moans, gently pushing me away. "Don't." He says, looking at me. "I'm too sensitive."

"I still don't get what happened." I huff, pursing my lips.

"You know how I said I made precum?" He asks me, sitting up again. "That last part, when a whole bunch came out. That's called just cum. Get it? Precum is before that..." He explains, and I make a noise of understanding.

"Is it the same for me?" I chide, wondering about this new experience. Yixing nods slightly, and I smile bashfully. "Will you taste mine, then? I want to know if I taste good, too." He makes a incredulous sound, shaking his head to himself, before moving me back until I'm lying down.

"Okay," He tells me, tugging at my pants. "Remember that I said to stop me if you want to." He reminds me, but I don't understand why he would.

"I don't want to stop." I tell him, which makes him blush a hundred shades darker before nodding. I was so positive, but when my pulls my underwear down along with my trousers, I feel exposed and close my legs in embarrassment. He looks at me in surprise. "It's embarrassing." I mumble, and he laughs.

"I can't taste it if you hide it." He says. Gradually, I open my legs again, and he helps ease them apart with his own hands. Having him look at my privates so hungrily though makes my entire body heat up. That curling feeling in my stomach from earlier increases, until I feel a tight coil in my gut that I don't understand. Before he even does anything, I moan softly, and I feel my precum come out more. "Goddamn..." Yixing groans before leaning down and licking a stripe from my hole to a small nub.

The action makes me keen, and I whimper when he keeps licking that nub. I never knew I was so sensitive down there, but while he's tasting me so eagerly, I can't help but blush. It feels like I can't get enough air when I breathe, yet I'm getting too much at the same time. My legs bend more slightly, and my toes curl into the sheets. I don't know what to do with my hands, but they need to grab something so I take Yixing's black hair again, which makes him hum against my opening.

"Yixing..." I breathe, all the stimulation getting to me. It's so overwhelming, yet I don't want it to stop. It all feels so good, how he switches from sucking my nub to licking my hole, sliding his tongue in and out of it sometimes. The coil in my gut gets even tighter, and I start moaning louder, unable to stop it. "Yixing, Yixing, something's happening..!" I try to tell him, but he pays no heed to my worries and sucks me ever harder.

When I feel his index finger trace the rim of my hole before sliding into it fully, the coil in me snaps. I shout, my hips jerking up involuntarily and Yixing holds them up as they twitch. My hands fist his hair tightly, and I feel my opening clenching around his single finger, before the tension suddenly eases from my body and I fall limp against the bed.

Yixing is still lapping at the wetness I made when I whimper. He pulls away, crawling above me and petting my cheek with his dry hand. "What's wrong?" He asks. I stare at his wet lips when I respond.

"I feel so empty." I confess, wanting more but not knowing what to do about it. "Yixing, make it better." I find myself saying. He always knows what to do.

"I want to, but I can't." He shakes his head sadly. "This is as far as we can go." I don't know what that means, so I begin to cry. "Stop, stop it," He shushes, kissing me sweetly and wiping away my tears. "I can't help you, _____, if I do, then it'd be wrong."

"How will it be wrong?" I sob, covering my mouth to hide it. "I want it, you want it... what's so wrong about that?" He looks helpless at my current state, and he tries to comfort me by rubbing my waist. "What do you need to do that's so bad?"

"Mom and dad talked to you about sex, right?" He asks softly, and I nod, confused as to why that mattered. "That's what I need to do, to make you feel better." He coos, caressing my skin.

"D-Dad said I only do that with someone I want to marry." I tell him, and he nods, pausing his hand. "Then how come I want it now?"

"Because I'm a bad brother." He says simply, and I shake my head in opposal. "I shouldn't have done all this with you. I should have let you do this with your date, when the time came." He tells me, then, guiltily, he adds, "But I was jealous."

"Jealous?" I repeat breathlessly, feeling heavy. "Why?"

"Because I wanted you all to myself." He admits, gripping my waist firmly. His words make me blush. "I was sad that you had someone you liked, because I wanted you to like me."

"But I DO like you." I tell him, and he shakes his head again. "No, I do," I insist. "I don't want to do this with my date. I want to do it with you." At my diction, Yixing gazes at me like I've never seen him look at me before. I've never felt so loved by anyone than I have in this one look he's giving me before.

"Are you sure?" He asks me, leaning down slightly.

"I'm sure." I nod my head, pulling him down for a kiss. He breathes gently, his finger returning to my opening and sliding in with a second one this time. I whimper at the sensitivity, but it feels good. "More." I beg him, bucking my hips up.

"It's going to hurt if I don't do this." He explains with a smile, but I don't understand why. When I ask him, he looks at me in astonishment. "Are you joking?" He asks, and I shake my head, feeling dumb. "Did you learn about this in health class?" He says, sounding like he was berating me, and I wince.

"They talked about it, but I felt weird and didn't listen to any of it." I admit shamefully, seeing Yixing shake his head at me. The two fingers he has inside of me slide out carefully, before he wraps a hand around himself and tugs.

"I'm going to put my penis in you." He says bluntly, and I open my mouth in shock. "And I'm going to move in and out, until we both cum at the same time." He explains to me, and for some reason, it's getting harder for me to breathe.

"Th-That sounds..." **_Good_** , I want to say, but the words get stuck in my throat. It's all too embarrassing. If he does that, then I'll feel so **_close_**  to him. It sounds so intimate, but I don't want to stop. "Do it." I encourage him, fingers digging into his shoulders slightly.

"_____..." He exhales shakily, and I watch his precum leak from his slit as he strokes himself faster. The erotic view makes me moan, which also makes Yixing shut his eyes in frustration. "You're so fucking-- ahh..!" He suddenly lets go of his dick, pausing for a few moments before opening his eyes again and looking at me. I'm taken aback by his vulgar language, despite the fact that I've heard it from him before. He doesn't do it often, and when he does, it's certainly never at me.

"I'm... what...?" I ask, afraid he was upset with me again. My big brother pets my cheek gently, though, smiling before kissing me sweetly and making my anxieties slip away.

"You're sexy, _____, that's what I was saying." He whispers against me, making me shiver. No one's ever called me sexy before. Hearing Yixing say it makes my heart skip a beat and my face get hot. "I can cum just from looking at you look like this." He confesses quietly, and the words make my pussy a little wetter.

"I-I don't want that..." I whisper, embarrassed at my own feelings. Yixing looks at me in surprise. "I-I want y-you to cum inside o-of me." I force out, wanting my big brother to know exactly how I felt.

"Oh, God," He breathes out airily, burying his face in my neck and licking my skin. I keen, arching my back to have more of him touch me and tilt my head so he can suck my nape better. My thighs squeeze his hips slightly, reminding me of his leaking member "_____, you're making me crazy."

"Then get in me already," I say desperately, needing him as much as he needs me. This time, he does. I feel his tip poke at my pussy, and when he starts moving deeper inside, I throw my head back into the pillows and moan. Yixing feels so good, filling me up just how I knew he would. "You're so good, Xing." I compliment, and he meets my eyes with a glazed look.

"How did I ever make it to this point in life without taking you, baby?" He whimpers, sinking in further and driving me nuts. My eyes squeeze shut at the intense pleasure I feel when he's completely inside. My opening clenches over and over, adjusting to his girth, but neither of us are patient enough to let it. "I'm going to make you cum so hard, sis." He promises huskily before beginning to slide out.

I whine, not wanting him to leave yet, when he suddenly slams back in and cuts me off. I lose my voice for a little bit, lost in a haze of pleasure as Yixing thrusts shallowly into my leaking pussy. He's going slow, which suprisingly makes me even more worked up than going fast would. I feel his entire length slide in and out of me, from the tip to his balls.

And, what makes my breath stop, is the look he gives me as he moves. His lips are parted like my own, his breathing uneven as he watches my face shift with pleasure. I feel him start to speed up, and a quiet moan escapes him when my pussy reacts by tightening around him.

"Do that again." He pleads, leaning down to kiss me on the lips. My face is hot and my lips feel numb from so much action, but I return his passion with my own, wrapping my arms around his neck and lifting my hips up to meet his thrusts. I can't stop making sounds, but I don't feel shy about it because neither can Yixing. The noises just come out, responding to the intense stimulation he's giving me.

"Big brother, I love you," I whimper when he suddenly pulls away from the kiss, burying his nose in my neck and licking the skin there. "You're making me feel so good." I feel Yixing's hands start touching me after this. His fingers are warm on my burning body, squeezing me in all the right places and groping my breasts. I never knew having someone touch me this way could make me feel so nice. I never knew having **_Yixing_**  touch me this way could make me feel so nice.

"I'm getting close," He says, and he begins to hump me faster. His dick pushes in me fully, stretching me wide every time and giving me sensations I could never imagine on my own. Knowing that it's my big brother's penis inside me and not someone else's makes me so happy. I love him so much, but it scares me because I know this is wrong. "Do you-- can I--?" He gasps, snapping his hips roughly against mine.

"Xing, cum inside my pussy." I urge him, pulling him closer. Our chests rub together with every hump, my tities bouncing just for him. "I-I want your cum in me." I know this means a possible pregnancy, but I love Yixing that much. I want to feel him fill me up. Just the thought makes my entire being shiver with delight, and I cry out in shock when my orgasm hits me tenfold. My pussy clamps around his cock, sucking him in as he thrusts and making him groan above me in the sexiest way. He loses it the same time I do, his thick semen spurting deep inside my vagina.

"Aah... Aah, ooh...." He groans, sliding out a little only to push back in deeper than before. Yixing keeps releasing his warm cum in me, it doesn't stop for so long and feeling him fill me up this much makes me melt in the sheets, a little whine coming out of my mouth. Finally, when he's completely milked his seed from my loose pussy he slides out and I sigh in contentment.

Breathlessly, he cups my face and kisses me messily, and I return it just as heated. "Mmm.." I moan in his mouth before he pulls away and falls limp on top of my body, spent. "Thank you, Yixing. I feel so much better now." I murmur, eyes closing and a small smile spreading on my lips.

"..don't go on that date anymore." He replies, and you nod against his shoulder.

"Actually, I lied to you, big brother." You whisper, biting your lip. He makes a sound of surprise, but doesn't move to initiate eye contact, which you're greatful for. "I never had a date to begin with." He's still at first, before he forces himself to lift his head up in exasperation.

"Yah, you made me fuck you for no reason?" He whines, and you pout.

"Didn't you say you've been waiting for this?"

"Well, yeah, but I never knew you were so deceitful." He mumbles. Giggling, you wrap your arms around his back and flip him over, rolling on top of him. He makes a sexy grunt and you find yourself kissing his neck, making him inhale sharply. "H-Hey, I'm not going to do this again tonight. I'm tired." He warns you, and you settle for a last sweet kiss with a little tongue before giving in to your body's temptation to sleep.

Yixing sighs, knowing he couldn't leave you like this, so he sits up and pulls you into his lap, tucking your hair behind your ear before standing up with you in his arms. He carries you over to your open room, sets you down on your bed, before finding one of your nightgowns and somehow managing to slip you into it without waking you up.

He wants to look at you a little longer, but he hears the front door open downstairs, signalling his parent's arrival. Panicking, he dashes into his bedroom, scrambling for his tank and sweats, slipping them on just in time for his dad to walk in.

"Son, we're home now. Where's your sister?"

"Ah, she's in her room, I think." Yixing replies, grabbing his guitar and picking a few strings. His dad is about to leave to go check on her when he stops in the doorway. Yixing's heart beat picks up, wondering if they somehow knew of the indecency that went on while they were gone, but continues strumming the instrument in his lap to play it cool.

"Are those her clothes?" His dad points to the pile Yixing forgot to put back in your room and Yixing gawks at him, pale.

"Uh--"


End file.
